The Last of the Cat Demons
by omgitsmichelle
Summary: A horrible and evil demon is sealed away in a cave until a curious young boy breaks the seal... Sorry about the summary! Ahhh I can't write these things! Anyways, the storys better than what it sounds like here. oh and please r&r! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A woman hit her child on the head and scolded him, "You know the stories! You could have been killed! Now never go near that cave again, understood?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know but..."

"No buts! Now go finish what you we're supposed to be doing and bring back some firewood!" He rolled his eyes as he left his house. Everyone in that small village knew the story of the cave. It had happened only three years ago, so even he remembered the event. He looked up from the firewood. The cave was so close... His curiosity was driving him insane. He quickly looked around and set the firewood down gently, then made a mad dash toward the cave. He dove in and, as a precaution, sat ridged until he deemed it safe. He got up, dusted himself off, and looked around. It was very dark and very large.

He cursed under his breath. "What a waste. I should've brought a lantern." He turned to leave when something caught his eye. He spun back around to discover what he had hoped to find. He stared at it and flashed back to what had happened three years ago...

As he had understood, a demon that was the last of its kind(which had all been very vicious and evil demons) had been sealed to this cave. And it could only be awakened by the descendents of the people who had sealed it.

He swallowed and took a step towards it. Something pulsed, but he ignored it. He walked to the demon and bent down to observe it better. It was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens. He looked at her again and noticed some kind of paper on her head. Being the ever ignorant and curious child, he took it off to better read it. The pulsing was becoming stronger now, but the boy was too distracted by the paper to notice it.

His eyes widened at the realization of what he had done. He was holding in his hands the powerful sutra that had sealed the demon; created by his mother. He stumbled backwards and stared with fearful eyes at the demon.

She opened her eyes and stretched. "Ahhh it feels like I've been sleeping forever!" The demon glanced at the boy and smiled. "So you must've been the one that woke me up. Thanks! I would very much like to know the name of my saviour!"

"K-Keichi." he sputtered.

She giggled. "And my name's Migome! Pleased ta meet-cha!"

Keichi looked at her dumbfounded. Where was the vicious demon who would reak havoc to the world if unsealed?

"Hey could you do me a favor?" Migome said, standing up.

"S-Sure, what?"

"Keep this our lil secret, so as not to cause a panic, ok?"

"Definitely!"

"Thanks again! Oh, one more thing! Do you know when the next full moon is?"

"Tonight?" He said, confused.

"Great!" She giggled again. "Today's my lucky day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ahhh I just realized I forgot the disclaimer. Ok! I don't own Inuyasha. There. I'm sorry I'm having a major case of writer's block right now...(it also happened with the...the... oh what do you call it? umm the intro? prolog? preview? Oh I don't know! Well, erm... back to the disclaimer) But I did make up Migome and some other characters that'll appear later. Sooo you can't steal them without my permission!

Chapter 2

"Well, I'd best be off, kid. I can't thank you enough for helping me!" Migome said with a smile.

Despite the friendlyness she'd shown, the boy was still wary of her. You can never trust a cat demon. "Y-Yes mam!"

"Alright then! Bye!" And with this, she was off. She stealthly ran away from the village and into the woods (a/n it was close by the cave she was in) 'Oh it feels great to run again!' she thought blissfully. 'Now to find a place to go...' She stopped ubruptly and stared blankly across the surrounding area. She had almost forgotten. The lonelyness and hopelessness now surged back to her. She slid down a nearby tree trunk and clutched her knees. Migome wasn't used to being alone. **He** was always right by her side. He was dead now, and it was all her fault. (a/n killed for being associated with a cat demon). She shook her head and tryed to get the thought out of her mind. There were more important things to think about at hand. Just at that moment, her stomach growled. 'Liiike what to eat.' she thought, in a more uplifted tone. 'Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in years!'

After a bit of thinking, she decided to head straight and stop at the first village she saw. She got up, streatched her legs, and quickly sped off. She immeadiatly began to think about her past and how she had gotten herself into this predicament in the first place...

Migome had always been an outcast. Her mother was a well-respected cat demon and her father... He was human. Once the other cats caught wind of this, they were appalled. Imagine, a half-breed in the cat demon's dignified tribe? It was unheard of! It might've been alright for that unsightly panther tribe, but keeping her was out of the question. The mother pleaded with the tribe's council until they finally came up with a solution. She was to be sent out of the village, while Migome stayed there (a/n who would be taken care of by one of the council members). Then, if she had not been "chosen" by someone at a certain age, she too would be sent away...

It would be dark soon. She had come across another forest, which prevented her to know if she was close to a village or not. Nonetheless, she kept running.

Wow, this is a short chapter. Hey sorry it took so long for such little writing. I just haven't had enough time to update lately. So next time I promise it'll be a lot longer, kay?


End file.
